Partners
by drvvh
Summary: SpeedCalleighThe started out as coworkers and became lovers, now they want more...


disclaimer: don't own them, so pwease don't sue. 

pairing: speed/calleigh 

rating: strong pg13 or possibly r for sexual content 

A/N:I'm warning you that its fluffy angst, plus a cup of corny added in . I'm not going to tell you how I got the idea, but I will say that I was explaining a term to my friend and this poped into my over active brain. 

************************************** 

They lay there spooned together m in her bed, naked body pressed against naked body. The cool miami breeze softly blowing through the room. Both partenrs were awake and alter but didn't say anything to each other. It wasn't the first time they had done this but no matter how many times they did it, the weirdness of the situation wasn't going to go away. 

They weren't dating, hell they didn't even like each other but here they were in her bed snuggled up together.They were friends at work but other than that they had never been anything more until they met at some bar got totally plastered and ever since they had been using each other for their own sexual needs. 

They dated other people, had sex with other people, but something just kept drawing them to each other.And some how through that bond they started to become good friends. He stop thinking of her as a prissy southern bitch, and she stopped thinking of him as a bruting Yankee. 

They had started off as two affection starved people who couldn't stand each other and became the best of friends, yet in an odd way. 

Their relationship out side of work was one of pleasure. Pure unadulterated, physical pleasure. 

Neither was really ashamed of what they were doing, but at times like these it felt akward. 

They both would want to talk like a normal couple would, but they had agreed that this wasn't about a romantic relationship. It was about sex. Plain and simple. Yet both were too couraduse to tell the other that they wanted more. 

She had once told him that if you wanted the relationship stuff, to go find another girl. All that she was interested in was satisfaction and release. 

But as the months passed by, they seemed to see more of each other, than of there dates. Calleigh started to rethink what she had told him. She was ready to have something more than just sex with him but was too scared to say anything. 

Tim had wanted more from the start, but Calleigh seemed like all she was looking for was a good time and thats what he would give her. 

But as their vists started to come more often he couldn't help but want something more. 

Thats why on this night things were going to change. 

He hadn't itended on these changes when he came over, but something had been different between them tonight and he knew that this change was needed. 

The only way he knew to get this ball rolling was to talk with her. See what she though and understand what she was feeling. He knew that there was a huge possibilty that she didn't want more but, for gods sake he had to try. 

How ever those odds changed as she turned over and looked him in the eye. He could see the need for more in her eyes. A differnt kind of need that he had ever seen before. He knew that he had made the right decission when he had decided to be accertive and take this relationship to the next level. 

Calleigh also could see the want and need in his eyes. She had never doubted it would be there, but it felt good to know that she wasn't going to be taking this huge step in vain. 

Both partners found their courage at the same moment and said in unison," I want more." 

Huge grins crossed their faces. This had been something that was brewing for awhile now and for to actually come about was an amazing triumph for the stubborn pair. 

They just lay there in each others arms for afew minutes searching each others eyes for some kind of recognition and confermation. 

Calleigh was the first to speak up. Her own doubts and insecruties were getting to her. " Tim, what kind of 'more' do you want. 'Cause I want us to be on the same page about this. I mean that... I just want to make sure we mean the same thing when we say that we want more." Her apprehension evident in her voice. 

"Cal, I want..god, I want a lot of things. I want to have this. These confersasions after we've had sex. I want us to be more open with each other. And above all I want to be able to take you out as my girlfriend. Hold your hand. Kiss you in public. The list is endless," he said tenderly kissing her lips softly. 

"Tim I didn't know you could be such a romantic," Calleigh said happily. 

" Well, there are alot of things you don't know about me. And I about you." 

"True.But I plan on getting to know you better, though, and I might even let you get to know me too," she teased. 

They both felt a sense of releif knowing that this relationship had just taken a huge step foreward. 

A/N: Hey if you want more you have to review! Please? *sad doggy face* 


End file.
